Networked storage and computing systems have been introduced which store and process large amounts of data in enterprise-class storage environments. These networked storage systems typically provide access to bulk data storage over one or more network interfaces to end users or other external systems. In addition to storage of data, remote computing systems include various processing systems that can provide remote computing resources to end users. These networked storage systems and remote computing systems can be included in high-density installations, such as rack-mounted environments. Some computing devices employ Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) interfaces to connect to peripherals and storage devices. However, typical PCIe implementations employ point-to-point host-device architectures.